


Suddenly Married

by buahlemon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Rape
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buahlemon/pseuds/buahlemon
Summary: Naruto tiba-tiba saja dinikahkan dengan Sakura. Pertemuan pertama mereka membuat Naruto kesal kepada gadis itu. Apa yang akhirnya laki-laki itu lakukan untuk menumpahkan kekesalannya?..Surat pernikahan sudah Naruto tanda tangani. Semua hal tersebut sudah diurus oleh asisten ayahnya, Kakashi. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia bertemu dengan istrinya yang umurnya lima belas tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Ayahnya memang sudah gila karena menikahkannya dengan perempuan yang baru saja lulus SMA.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	Suddenly Married

**Author's Note:**

> "NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI PEMBUATAN FANFIC INI."

**Happy Reading ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto Uzumaki hanya bisa menggeram frustasi mendengar wasiat ayahnya yang baru saja meninggal sebulan yang lalu. Ia harus menikahi seorang perempuan bernama Sakura Haruno yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Jika Naruto tidak menikahinya, maka ia tidak akan mendapatkan warisan ataupun perusahaan keluarganya. Dan dengan berat hati akhirnya Naruto menerima persyaratan yang ada di wasiat ayahnya tersebut.

Surat pernikahan sudah ia tanda tangani. Semua hal tersebut sudah diurus oleh asisten ayahnya, Kakashi. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia bertemu dengan istrinya yang umurnya lima belas tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Ayahnya memang sudah gila karena menikahkannya dengan perempuan yang baru saja lulus SMA.

Kakashi membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan membawa koper milik gadis tersebut. Begitu membuka pintu, mereka berdua sudah disambut oleh Naruto. "Selamat pagi, Paman Kakashi," sapa Naruto ramah.

"Pagi, Naruto. Kau terlihat lebih rapi."

"Jadi, dia Sakura, kan?"

Sakura membungkuk sopan, "Salam kenal, namaku Sakura."

"Jangan seperti itu, Sakura. Sekarang kau ini istriku, jangan bersikap formal hanya karena aku lebih tua darimu," sahut Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Sakura juga ikut tersenyum lembut, sepertinya pria di hadapannya ini adalah pria baik.

Naruto mengambil alih koper Sakura dari tangan Kakashi. "Aku urus sisanya, Paman."

"Baik, jaga Sakura, Naruto. Aku pergi dulu," balas Kakashi kemudian pergi.

Setelah Kakashi menghilang, senyum di wajah Naruto juga ikut menghilang. Pandangannya terasa sangat menusuk di mata Sakura dan berhasil membuat Sakura bergidik. "Na-Naruto?" ucapnya.

"Ikut aku, Sakura," Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dengan kasar. Dibawanya Sakura ke lantai dua tepatnya ke kamar yang akan mereka tempati berdua yang semula adalah kamar Naruto.

Naruto menghempaskan begitu saja koper di tangannya ke pojok ruangan lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya. "Jadi, Sakura," ucapnya sambil melepas pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Aku mau tanya, apa alasanmu menandatangani surat pernikahan kita?"

Dipandangi dengan tatapan menusuk seperti itu membuat Sakura ketakutan. Dia menunduk sambil meremas kedua tangannya. "A-aku... a-aku..."

"Cepat jawab, Sakura."

Sakura tetap saja gugup, remasannya semakin kuat. Ditanyakan oleh pria asing dengan pertanyaan yang sangat tidak ingin dia dengar. "Uang. A-aku perlu uang," aku Sakura.

Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah Naruto. "Cih! Kau sama saja seperti perempuan-perempuan jalang di luar sana. Uang, uang, dan uang," ucap Naruto sambil mendekati Sakura dan berhasil membuat Sakura mundur. "Jika dibiarkan begitu saja, kau bisa menjadi perusak keluarga orang, Sakura," geram Naruto dan mengunci Sakura di antara kedua tangannya.

Sakura hanya bisa memandang Naruto dengan tatapan horor. Sepertinya pria di hadapannya ini telah salah paham. Sakura bukan gadis seperti itu. Melihat seringaian di wajah Naruto membuat bibirnya kelu. Ingin ia menjelaskan duduk perkara yang sebenarnya tapi ketakutan telah menguasainya.

"Tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, Sakura? Kenapa? Kedokmu terbongkar, hm?"

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak saat ini. Tatapan mata Naruto benar-benar seperti menelanjanginya. Dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Punggungnya terhalang dinding sedangkan sisi kanan dan kirinya terhalang oleh kedua lengan Naruto.

"Bukan," gumamnya lirih.

"Hm? Bukan apa? Kau berusaha mengelak?" Naruto semakin mendekatkan dirinya. "Aku akan memberi pelajaran bagi perempuan sepertimu, Sakura."

Detik berikutnya, Naruto sudah menarik paksa baju kemeja Sakura hingga beberapa kancingnya terlepas.

"Ahh!" satu teriakan keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Berisik! Jangan sok suci, kau pasti sering menjual tubuhmu demi uang, kan?" ujar Naruto sambil menarik kedua pergelangan Sakura dan meletakannya tepat di atas kepala Sakura. Mencengkramnya dengan sangat erat dengan tangan kirinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ujar Sakura takut-takut.

Naruto semakin menekan tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu merintih. "Melakukan hal yang pasti sudah sering kau lakukan, Sakura,"

Dengan sekali tarik, bra yang ada di tubuh Sakura terhempas menampilkan payudaranya. Naruto tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku yakin dengan tubuh seperti ini, kau bisa menghasilkan banyak uang setiap harinya. Tapi melihat kau menandatangani surat nikah itu, aku rasa kau benar-benar serakah, Sakura. Aku benar-benar benci perempuan sepertimu!"

"Akh!" erang Sakura saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja menggigit buah dadanya dengan sangat keras. "AHH! Ku-kumohon hentikan," genangan air mata terlihat jelas di mata Sakura.

Sakura memang memerlukan uang tapi dia bukan pelacur seperti yang dipikirkan Naruto. Sakura bukan gadis serakah, dia memerlukan uang yang cukup banyak demi kepentingan ayah kandungnya, bukan demi kesenangan pribadinya. Ingin Sakura menjelaskan hal itu tapi Naruto sudah begitu brutal menyerangnya hingga Sakura sulit berbicara.

Bukan hanya buah dadanya yang menjadi sasaran gigitan Naruto. Tapi leher juga telinganya berkali-kali ia gigit. Perih dapat Sakura rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Naruto masih tetap menggigit area payudara Sakura dan sesekali menghisapnya. "Akh! Akh!" hanya erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura diikuti dengan isakan tangisnya.

Berhenti menghisap, Naruto menggigiti lagi payudara Sakura dan kali ini benar-benar membuatnya berdarah. Tangisan Sakura semakin keras.

"Lihat! Lihat! Kau masih berusaha berpura-pura menyembunyikan jati dirimu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan wajah kesakitan Sakura.

Naruto benar-benar benci dengan wanita yang rela mengorbankan semuanya demi mendapatkan uang. "Cih!" Naruto semakin kesal saat melihat Sakura. "Kau benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran, Sakura!" Naruto mempererat cengkramannya pada kedua tangan Sakura.

Hanya dengan satu hentakan, kali ini rok yang berada di pinggang Sakura terlepas. Jantung Sakura semakin memompa darah dengan cepat. Wajah Sakura memerah dengan tangisan yang masih belum berhenti.

Tangan kanan Naruto membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah ereksi hanya karena melihat tubuh molek Sakura. "Aku tidak akan memberi ampun perempuan sepertimu," ucap Naruto kemudian menarik turun celana dalam Sakura.

Mata Naruto dapat melihat kemaluan Sakura yang menggiurkan. Tanpa melakukan pemanasan lagi, Naruto menyentakkan penisnya ke lubang vagina Sakura dengan sangat kasar.

JLEBB!

"AKKH! Khh!" teriak Sakura saat penis Naruto berhasil menembus keperawanannya. Kakinya serasa lemas seketika karena benda asing yang memasuki tubuhnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan Sakura yang sudah sangat hancur, Naruto memaju-mundurkan penisnya di lubang vagina Sakura. Ingin melihat Sakura semakin tersiksa, Naruto dengan kasar menggigiti leher Sakura sembari menahan nikmat yang dirasakannya.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan seperti ini. Tenggorokannya sudah benar-benar kering hanya untuk sekedar berbicara. Rasa sakit di selangkangannya kini sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan penis yang sangat besar memasuki liangnya yang sempit. Ditambah lagi Sakura baru pertama kali melakukan hal seperti ini dan ia diperlakukan dengan sangat kasar dan brutal.

Naruto sendiri benar-benar merasa nikmat di antara perasaan kesalnya. Tubuhnya semakin kencang memompa Sakura. Benar-benar tidak dihiraukannya Sakura yang sudah penuh peluh dan kesakitan. Mata Sakura tampak sangat sayu. Sedangkan Naruto masih tetap memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan tempo yang tidak teratur, dia benar-benar berusaha membuat Sakura kesakitan.

"Grr..." desah tertahan Naruto saat ia merasakan dirinya akan klimaks.

Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya. Dan gigitannya semakin keras di leher Sakura. Akhirnya dengan hentakan yang sangat keras, Naruto berhasil klimaks dan menumpahkan benihnya di dalam rahim Sakura.

Naruto masih menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya saat ia merasa tubuh perempuan di hadapannya merosot. Naruto melepaskan penisnya dari tubuh Sakura dan membiarkan tubuh Sakura merosot ke bawah.

Bibir Naruto naik sebelah saat ia melihat keadaan Sakura yang benar-benar hancur. Dia pingsan, sepertinya Naruto sudah memberi pelajaran yang sangat baik.

"Pelajaran yang cukup untukmu, wanita jalang," umpatnya lagi sembari membenahi pakaiannya sendiri.

Saat itulah, mata Naruto tanpa sengaja melihat sesuatu yang mengalir dari vagina Sakura. Cairan berwarna kemerahan dengan campuran putih yang sepertinya sperma milik Naruto.

DEG!

Jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ada apa ini? Dia masih perawan? Apa hipotesanya soal perempuan ini salah? Bukannya semua perempuan yang berumur belasan dengan tujuan utama berupa uang seperti Sakura sama saja dengan pelacur. Naruto yakin akan hal itu. Tipe-tipe remaja belasan yang rela menyerahkan tubuhnya demi uang dan barang-barang mahal. Tapi, dia... Sakura... kenapa dia masih perawan?

Satu titik keringat dingin turun dari dahi Naruto dan menetes melewati pipinya. Cukup sulit bagi Naruto untuk meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dia yakin Sakura adalah tipe perempuan jalang. Tapi saat mengetahui Sakura masih perawan, mau tak mau hal ini membuat keyakinan Naruto goyah.

Saat itulah pandangan Naruto bertemu dengan koper Sakura yang ia lempar seenaknya tadi. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah buku yang sedikit menyembul keluar di antara resleting yang sedikit terbuka.

Naruto mengambil buku bersampul merah muda tersebut. Dibukanya halaman demi halaman, sepertinya itu buku diari milik Sakura. Dia membuka buku itu pada halaman terakhir yang berisi tulisan singkat Sakura mengenai ayahnya yang sedang koma di rumah sakit.

Hal ini semakin menohok Naruto. Penilaiannya telah salah terhadap Sakura, dia gadis baik-baik yang begitu menyayangi ayahnya yang bahkan rela melakukan pernikahan aneh demi uang untuk operasi ayahnya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian memperhatikan keadaan Sakura yang berantakan di dekat pintu. "Dasar bodoh," umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung, Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sakura perlahan dan merebahkannya di atas tempat tidurnya. Ada begitu banyak bercak darah di sekujur tubuh Sakura dan itu hasil gigitan Naruto.

Belum pernah selama hidupnya Naruto merasakan rasa bersalah sebesar ini. Gadis baik hati sepertinya sudah ia hukum dengan tidak sepantasnya.

Dengan cepat, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan mengambil air hangat di dapur beserta dengan handuk bersih. Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto secara perlahan membersihkan tubuh Sakura dan mengobati luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Hati Naruto semakin kelu saat melihat hasil perbuatanyaan pada gadis tak bersalah seperti Sakura. Setelah membersihkannya, Naruto secara perlahan mengenakan pakaian yang dia ambil secara asal dari koper Sakura. Kemudian menutupi gadis itu dengan selimut tebal sampai sebatas lehernya.

Wajah Sakura yang semula datang ke rumah itu dalam keadaan segar, kali ini telah berubah seperti mayat. Dengan bibir yang pucat serta mata yang bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Naruto duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan tanpa sadar menggerakkan tangannya guna menyusuri lekuk wajah Sakura. "Maaf... Sakura," ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
